Bret Kiene
Bret Kiene is a stuntman and stunt actor who appeared as an alien soldier in the second season episode . He received no credit for this appearance but was identified by the call sheets of the episode. Kiene worked as stunt double for actor on the television series McKenna (1994-1995, with Jack Kehler and Tracy Middendorf), Dark Skies (1996-1997, with Conor O'Farrell, Tim Kelleher, Jeri Ryan, and Brian J. Williams and coordinated by John Moio), The Magnificent Seven (1998-2000, with Ron Perlman, Rick Worthy, and Andrew Kavovit), Without a Trace (coordinated by Dennis Madalone), and Chaos (2011, with Kurtwood Smith). He also doubled in the crime thriller Countdown (1996, with Lori Petty and Ron Sarchian), in the science fiction series Prey (1998, with Larry Drake, Laura Albert, Todd Bryant, Jennifer Caputo, Charles Grisham, and Scott Leva), in the television horror film Legion of Fire: Killer Ants! (1998, with Ron Sarchian), in the science fiction comedy What Planet Are You From? (2000, coordinated by John Moio), in the drama Men of Honor (2000, with Justin Sundquist and Tierre Turner), and in the comedy The First $20 Million Is Always the Hardest (2002, coordinated by John Moio). His credits as stunt coordinator include the crime drama Alvarez & Cruz (2003) and the comedy Sherman's Way (2008, with Donna Murphy). In 2009, Kiene was among the stunt performers who received a Screen Actors Guild Award nomination in the category Outstanding Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Motion Picture for his work on the action sequel Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. Further stunt work includes the drama Imaginary Crimes (1994), the romance Mad Love (1995, with Hugh Aodh O'Brien and coordinated by Webster Whinery), the television drama Get to the Heart: The Barbara Mandrell Story (1997, with Cazimir Milostan), the television movie Murder, She Wrote: South by Southwest (1997, coordinated by John Moio), the crime drama Spanish Judges (2000, with Gilbert B. Combs, Eddie Braun, Steve Lambert, Shawn Lane, and Diana R. Lupo), the fantasy comedy Bedazzled (2000, coordinated by John Moio), the action film Cradle 2 the Grave (2003), the horror sequel Jeepers Creepers II (2003, with Elle Alexander, , Bobby Burns, Mark Chadwick, Kiante Elam, Ousaun Elam, Oliver Keller, Angela Meryl, and Austin Priester), the comic adaptation Garfield (2004), the superhero sequel Spider-Man 2 (2004, with Kirsten Dunst), the drama The Manchurian Candidate (2004), the comedy Failure to Launch (2006), the action film Waist Deep (2006, with Rick Avery, Hubie Kerns, Jr., Scott Leva, and Chris O'Hara), the fantasy film Zoom (2006, coordinated by John Moio), the action thriller Crank (2006), the comedy Jackass Number Two (2006), and the drama Captain Fantastic (2016, with Ken Clark and coordinated by Al Goto). He also performed stunts in episodes of Under Suspicion (1994-1995), Nowhere Man (1995-1996, starring Bruce Greenwood and Megan Gallagher), Pacific Blue, The District, Leverage (2012), Z Nation (2014, with Michael Welch and Keith Allan), and Grimm (2014, with Reggie Lee, Eliza Coleman, Allen Robinson, John-Clay Scott, and Pete Turner). External links * * Bret Kiene at LinkedIn.com Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:ENT performers